


Flicker of the Candlelight

by Firebugdukes



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lio Fotia, Breaking the Bed, Cock Rings, Established Gueira/Meis (Promare), Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, M/M, Making Love, Public Sex, Teasing, Top Galo Thymos, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebugdukes/pseuds/Firebugdukes
Summary: Lio’s pearlescent skin and pastel lingerie juxtapose against the backdrop of black out curtains and warm candlelight, against the vivid red sheets upon which Galo’s tanned, tortured body yearns for his husband with every fiber of his being. He reaches forward and kisses Lio's hand ever so tenderly, glowering. "We're married...wow. We really did that."
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Perhaps Lucia and Remi? Who knows?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69
Collections: Incinerate: A R18 LioGalo Wedding Zine - Contributor Works





	Flicker of the Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> A massive thanks to @HollyJollyPaca on Twitter for being my lovely beta!
> 
> It is I, your friendly neighborhood writer who was recently voted "Worst at Replying to Comments!" ^^; I see each and every one and they fill my heart with so much joy that I just have to keep writing no matter how difficult it gets! And I do intend to reply to each and every one as well. Lately has just been so crazy with my new job, juggling multiple zines, and *gestures to everything* you know. 
> 
> Nevertheless, here I am with my finished and published piece from our very own Incinerate: A LioGalo NSFW Wedding Zine! I can't thank you enough for all the support and encouragement you've given this project! I'm over the moon to finally see it have come to fruition. I hope you enjoy!

_"Whooo yeah, take it off!"_

Did Meis and Gueira really think they were slick, spiking the punch? One could smell the liter of whiskey from a mile away, and Meis was already getting giggly after the second cup. Apparently it'd been his idea too. And here Galo thought he was supposed to be the smart one.

Regardless, the sloshed pair's energy proved contagious. Treacherous friends that they were, Burning Rescue joined in the cheer circle surrounding the new couple. It was time for everyone’s favorite part of the wedding: the garter belt and bouquet toss! Galo knew about the tradition from the start, and he was not a shy man by any stretch of the imagination. He’d been excited to show off with his new husband-- _husband, husband, husband!_ He'd pinched himself so many times to make sure he wasn't dreaming! But with all eyes on him, his husband manspreading and giving him a cocky smirk dusted by a soft blush, he felt like he might catch fire!

Lio sits before Galo on a stool, everescent and resplendent, waiting for Galo to retrieve the hidden treasure from his leg. He is adorned in a white dress with a train long as a dragon's tail. Silken ruffles cascade over his shoulders, the otherwise sleeveless design low cut so a teasing glimpse of his small, pert chest peeks out.

"C’mon babe, it's not going to bite." Lio winks and beckons Galo forward. Galo couldn't forget that gesture long as he lived. The one that said, _"Come get me. Prove your worth to me. Show me you're fit to take on the Big Boss."_

Galo swallows the lump in his throat and smirks back; Lio knew exactly which buttons to press. "Hey, you messin' with me?"

“Always.”

That gets Galo snickering. The tension leaves his shoulders, and his hands move with purpose to snake around one long, slender, milky leg. He brushes aside layer after layer of silken fabric, like he was carefully opening a present. Lio’s smile is sweet and sly at the same time, slim fingers threading through his hair as Galo reaches his prize and the crowd hollers. He leans down to whisper into Galo’s ear, “Take a closer look while you’re down there.”

Though surprised, Galo certainly wouldn’t complain. He makes a show of rubbing his hands together before flipping up the long dress and diving in. It doesn’t take long to discover what Lio had hidden away for him. Meis and Gueira sound like they’ll lose their voices any second, but Galo can’t hear them over the blood rushing in his ears.

_Lio wasn’t wearing any underwear!_

Wasn’t _he_ the one who usually went commando?! Galo had put on boxers just for this day! Nice silk boxers, too, so Lio’d have a pretty package to unwrap for once!

Galo swallows, throat dry and mouth salivating somehow at the same time. And if that wasn’t enough, well...Lio’s finger isn’t the only thing wearing a ring. His pretty, half-hard cock bears a simple, blue silicone ring. A stark contrast to their excessively elaborate wedding bands. Galo’s jaw drops in awe regardless. 

Lio smirks and gently nudges his head to snap him back to reality. Galo startles, taking the hint and fumbling before he successfully slides the garter from Lio’s leg. Just as he slips his head out from the forest of fabric, Lio whispers into his ear. “You’ll help make this ceremony fun for me, won’t you, my husband?”

That damn purring, sensual voice has Galo vehemently telling Galo Jr. to heel. Lio straightens while his husband is still reeling, all smiles like nothing sinful had just happened. “Don’t want to keep the guests waiting, dear.” Galo gulps and nods, putting on a big grin and raising the garter high in the air. “All right everyone, go long!”

Galo winds his arm back and slingshots the garter into the air . Amongst the ruckus of scrambling bodies, Varys yells out, “This is a garter toss, man, not a garter 20 yard dash!” A blur of fluff shoots through the air and crashes with a whoop of joy, Gueira securing the prize with scary precision for a drunk man. He tackles an equally ecstatic Meis, who had of course caught the bouquet, trying incessantly to shove the garter up his partner’s clothed leg.

“This has gotta be rigged!” barks Remi.

“If you really wanna propose, just go down to the sewer with some roadkill! I’m sure your sweet gator gal will fall head over heels!” Lucia teases with a toothy grin.

“Roadkill, huh? Great idea. Let me borrow Vinny for a second.”

Lucia gasps, rolling up the sleeves of her dress. “You want a wedding brawl, bub?!”

As the others scramble to pull Gueira off Meis and hold back a very tiny blonde terror, Lio slips his hand into Galo’s. Galo smiles sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "You okay? I know you wanted a--well, mostly sane wedding."

Lio laughs, a twinkle in his eye coupled by the cutest dimples on his round cheeks. “It’s everything I could have wanted and more,” he says dreamily. Galo has to laugh at that. He squeezes Lio’s hand back and kisses it. When he pulls away, a small unknown weight lingers. Lio smirks over his shoulder before rejoining the others, breaking up both instances of rabble rousing simultaneously.

Galo stares after him, turning his back to the crowd and peering into his palm.

He wheezes.

A remote control?

It’s the same color as the cock ring. Why else would Lio give him this?

_You'll help me enjoy this reception, won't you my husband?_

Despite his blush, his lips twitch up. Oh _hell yeah_ he will! Anything for his babe!

Galo examines the device that features just a button and a dial. The dial goes from 1 to 10. Galo's smirk only grows.

"--and drink some water. If I see so much as one speck of vomit anywhere, the hangover is gonna be the last of your worri-EEE!"

Lio's surprisingly high shriek seems to sober everyone. "You good, Boss?" asks Gueira.

"I-I told you--" Lio bites the inside of his cheek to quell his stutter. "--you don't have to call me that anymore. I'm fine, just...heels. Starting to hurt." He squirms in place, the answer satisfying the others as the vibrating cock ring satisfies him in ways he can't describe. The toy isn't new to him. But hanky panky in public? This is their first foray, and Lio is enjoying it more than he expected already.

He exhales, turning his hooded gaze onto Galo. "I'm ready for my cake."

~~~

One buffet and near-disastrous cake cutting later, the newlyweds feed each other the first bite. Sly bastard that he is, Galo reaches into his pocket and cranks the dial up to three just as Lio's plush lips close over the fork. Violet eyes flutter, a visible shudder running along his body.

"Damn, that's gotta be one good cake! Let's dig in already--owww." Gueira groans and lifts an ice pack to his head. Oh, the irony.

"I hope you know no one feels sorry for you right now." Lio flounces to their table, hoping that being able to spread his legs will ease some of the uncontrollable pleasure. It might have, for just a moment, but Galo slips next to him and switches the ring to vibrate at a steady pulse. Lio puffs out his cheeks before stuffing them with cake to muffle himself.

"Can ya ease up on the snark?" mumbles Meis, likewise nursing his headache. "Two weeks of Groomzilla and I was about ready to pull my hair out."

Gueira gasps. "Babe, nooo!" He whines and flops his head to nuzzle against Meis' shoulder.

"Not to mention how Galo must have felt, bearing the brunt of all that." Aina raises an eyebrow at Lio as she takes a bite of the cake.

Flushed, Lio clears his throat. "I apologize." He has to control himself so as to not gasp at each unforgiving pulse. "You've all been very kind and accommodating. I dearly appreciate it." He gives his husband a knowing glance. "And I have every intention of making it up to Galo."

Ahh, so that's what this was about? That’s his sweet Lio all right! Far be it from Galo to deny him his wishes!

Lio jumps in his seat when Galo flicks the dial to five, then brings it back down to two. Galo wonders if his husband can last the entire ceremony like this. Likely a mutual unspoken challenge between them.

"Aw, ain't that cute," Gueira drawls. "How're you gonna make it up to the rest of us?"

Lio simpers, popping another piece of cake into his mouth. "I signed up for the ultimate care package with Galo. Guess the rest of you will just have to deal with me." He interrupts a chorus of groans and lifts a finger. "But! In return, I'll forgive you if you got us a cheap wedding gift."

Gueira opens his mouth, then Meis, neither actually speaking. They exchange glances, then deflate. "Yeah, that's fair, I suppose," says Meis, avoiding eye contact.

~~~

They barely make it through the reception. Lio almost broke when Galo had turned the dial to seven during Gueira's speech, but he’d been able to disguise it by tapping his foot as though perturbed by his best man's rambling. Which, to be fair, was partially true.

Once the socially acceptable amount of merrymaking passed, the couple had not-so-subtly excused themselves and were sent off with another round of whistles and cheers. They barely made it to their hotel room.

Making out in the elevator, stumbling through the halls of their floor and tripping over each other til they finally made it to the door, one might say they were buzzing with excitement. Literally. The vibrator had been going all this time.

“Impressed you made it this far, firecracker.” Galo’s smirk is tangible even to the blind eye as he fumbles with the room key and pulls Lio inside.

Lio feels Galo readying to rip his dress off and growls. "Don't you dare," he hisses as he bites his husband's ear. "This dress cost more than our suite. However…" Lio unfastens a secret velcro strap and disrobes in one fluid flourish of fabric; in the next breath, he pushes Galo onto the bed and straddles him. Galo's jaw drops at the sight before him. Lio's smirk is all too pleased. "...you're welcome to tear this apart."

There's not much to tear apart in the first place, but what remains takes his breath away. Lavender lace criss-crosses Lio’s lithe body, just enough for a tease and gorgeous presentation. Obviously there are no bottoms; this is all just for show. Just for Galo. His heart skips a beat.

Lio’s pearlescent skin and pastel lingerie juxtapose against the backdrop of black out curtains and warm candlelight, against the vivid red sheets upon which Galo’s tanned, tortured body yearns for his husband with every fiber of his being. He reaches forward and kisses Lio's hand ever so tenderly, glowering. "We're married...wow. We really did that."

Lio opens his mouth and shuts it just as quickly. The snarky replies are drowned by the butterflies rising in his throat, of just how fucking precious his husband is. It’s just enough distraction for Galo to seize the reins, effortlessly pulling Lio’s hips flush with his mouth. The vibrator hums at a steady 2, but with Galo’s lips kissing along his shaft, it feels cranked up to maximum. “With this ring, I be wed.”

Lio’s eyes go wide, a blush searing along his cheeks. “D-don’t you dare, Galo Thymos--”

“That’s Galo Thymos-Fotia to you, Lio Thymos-Fotia.”

Lio bites his lip, a pout and a laugh and a cry threatening his cool composure all at once.

“For better or worse.” Galo’s hand ghosts along the shaft. Lio practically keens.

“For richer, for poorer.” Lio moves to remove his lingerie.

“In sickness and in health.” Galo tenderly moves to stop him, trailing kisses along his outstretched arms and down his neck.

Lio’s eyes mist. “To love and to cherish, til death do us part.” 

Galo snorts. “Like we could ever die.” He gives Lio a shit-eating grin, completely ruining the moment and sending his husband into adorable chortles muffled against his wide chest.

“Do you want your prize or not?” Lio turns around so his back is facing Galo. Temptation is within arm’s reach, and Lio is offering it freely. Galo appreciates the view for a good few moments before reaching into the nightstand and pulling out a colorful bottle of lube. Lio recognizes it from all the cheesy commercials and tries hard to not look impressed. He fails. “You got warming lube?”

“Didn’t occur to me til now,” Galo admits with a bashful smile. “I want you to feel that fire in your belly again, even if it’s for a short time.”

Lio cocks an eyebrow at Galo’s cock and manages to say with a straight face, “What do you mean? I get to enjoy this hot rod all the time.”

Galo nearly falls off the bed, and it takes them a few minutes of breathless laughter before they get down to business.

The heat of the lube combined with the hum of the vibrator has Lio melting, relaxing more quickly than usual. He’s ready, has been since he slipped on that ring underneath his wedding dress this morning.

“Damn, you opened up fast.” Galo chuckles, withdrawing his slick fingers and wiping them against Lio’s plump ass. He lines himself up and gives said ass an appreciative smack, sending a shiver through Lio’s body. “You ready, firebug?”

Cruel husband that he is, Lio taunts him by wiggling his ass just above his cock, not saying a word. He’s giving him that same look again. His intent is just as clear as it was on day one. 

_Come get me._

True to form, Galo loses his cool and complies feverishly. His balls are flush with Lio’s ass before either knows what hit him. The sharp slap of Galo’s hips echoes through the room in time with his husband’s choked out gasp.

Galo licks his lips, the starving man now a hungry predator intent on absolute subduction of his prey. “Ya know, this ring is the best idea you’ve had yet,” he groans out. “Don’t even have to jack you off, so I can fully focus on fuckin’ your brains out.”

A hoarse chuckle precedes a punched out whine. All Lio can do is brace his hands tighter on Galo’s thick thighs and bounce needily on his cock, nails digging into his skin, the sinful burn all too heavenly. At some point, Galo flips him onto his stomach, then onto his back, and otherwise makes full use of Lio’s fantastic flexibility.

The newlyweds make love into the night until they are the only vocabulary they know. Theirs is a language of equilibrium and passion that transcends any preconceived definition. It has ever since they met, and now they can speak it as easy as breathing, easy as gasping and groaning and crying out into the sheets..

Their symphony reaches a fever pitch, a crescendo shaking the thumping headboard and creaking bed so intensely that when they come, the latter goes in a final ovation crumbling to the ground. Shouts of ecstasy become yelps of confusion and fear before...realization.

_Oops._

Lio clings to Galo for dear life, peeking his eyes open and flopping over boneless once the threat is passed. “ _Really, Galo Thymos-Fotia?_ You finally broke the bed after all those other times you said you would. Was it that good?” Lio's tired voice is a lilting tease nonetheless. He’s secretly impressed and flattered as hell.

"After all that, what do you think?" Galo snorts good-humoredly.

"I think I love you."

Galo holds up his ringed hand. "You _think_?"

"I know. I do."

"Yeah, we did."

"I'm gonna do you next if you don't stop grinning like that." Lio bites the inside of his cheek.

Galo flops over dramatically. "Fine, have at me but I'm probably gonna shoot blanks after that."

"And that's my problem?" Galo sputters, and Lio has no resistance left to his husband's contagion. "Did you seriously just say 'have at me' like you're some knight in shining armor?'"

"I am for you." The look Galo gives Lio should be registered as illegal. Then, he should do it again anyway, because Galo going lawless for him is the only thing that could make it hotter. And stupider. And sweeter.

They dissolve into giggles, wiggling against each other on the dearly departed bed and delaying the inevitable walk of shame (and for Galo, pride) to the front desk a bit more.

"...hey, Lio? Do you remember the first time we kissed?"

Lio deadpans. “You have no room to talk like a flustered schoolboy after you just fucked me senseless.” He cuddles close to his husband and exhales. Gah, puppy eyes, his one weakness! “But, I’ll indulge you. Which one? The life-saving one, or the one that nearly drowned me because your eager ass toppled us into a fountain on our first date?"

"It was less than a foot of water!!" Galo slumps and pouts. Lio wants to scream at the universe for routinely proving that 'Galo couldn't get any cuter' just wasn't possible.

Galo chuckles in spite of himself. "Glad you remembered. That was a while ago, huh?"

"I'd never forget, dummy." Lio pulls his legs up to his chest, looking thoughtful before asking, "Remember the first time we fucked?"

Galo chokes, but is quick to recover. “Well, yeah! How could I not? It was a super rainy day and everyone was bored ‘cause there were no fires. Ignis slipped up and said he was glad there was nothing to fight for a change, and you looked so gloomy and alone and I wanted to ignite that spark again and--”

Lio gently places a finger against his lips, and Galo blushes. “How’d it...compare to this time?” Galo asks after a moment.

His husband’s intent stare at the broken bed is all he needs to answer that question. “Oh. Aha, right.” Galo scratches at the back of the neck. “So, uh--”

“You’re paying for this.” Lio tuts over Galo’s groan of displeasure. “Hey, we’re even now. At least breaking my ass was free.”

Galo’s ears are on fire, but he slips into some boxers and a bathrobe with Lio anyway. “You’re really an idiot for loving me, you know that?”

Lio takes Galo’s hand, his husband’s hand, in his own and grins up at him.

“Yeah. I’m the universe’s number one Galo-loving idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to keep an eye out for the other deliciously spicy fics and drawings by our outstanding cast of contributors for the zine @incineratezine on Twitter!
> 
> And if you'd like to keep up with my updates, including a big one coming up soon, please follow me @boymeetsfire (18+ only!) on Twitter!


End file.
